El Plan Maquiavélico de Ron
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Ron está contando los segundos, esperando a que todo resulte bien, por que si no sus amigos lo van a matar, ¿que tiene planeado el pelirrojo junto a su novia? HHr y R?


**Algo lejos de la tierra, aun así Meteor Beat (antes conocido com trowamaster) les trae un poquito de humor y amor y todo lo que sea emoción, espero que les guste mi última aportación a esta parte de y sí, están un poquito OOC, pero es lo que hago en mis fics humorísticos.**

**Adelante y diviertanse cuanto quieran.**

**Disclaimer: La autora es J. K. Rowling (AKA la innombrable) pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme un poquito con sus personajes.**

**Parejas: HarryHermione (Harmony) y Ron?  
**

**El Plan Maquiavélico de Ron**

Veamos, se dijo Ron Weasley, si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, las cosas deberían de empezar en unos cuantos segundos.

No es que estuviera nervioso, después de todo su novia era lo bastante… buena en lo que hacía como para fallar en su novedoso plan, bueno, no tan novedoso, pero si todo salía bien nadie saldría herido y lo perdonarían al final, aunque quien sabe en cuantos días, meses o años.

Ron se colocó en la mesa en la que Hermione acostumbraba leer y hacer sus trabajos quedándose ella un poco sorprendida por su aparición encogiéndose solamente de hombros el pelirrojo alegando tareas pendientes y otras cosas; finalmente Hermione dejó de insistir no creyéndole mucho pero sabía que no le iba a sacar la respuesta a su amigo.

Finalmente los dos fueron acompañados a los pocos minutos por el joven Potter sentándose este a un lado de Hermione como Ron sabía que iba a hacer, era demasiado predecible en cuanto a eso, ellos solo necesitaban ahora un pequeño empujón en el lado correcto para que ellos se dejaran de evasivas, dio un último vistazo al nuevo reloj en su muñeca, regalo de su novia (mejor dicho, se lo había dejado a cómodos plazos fijos semanales pero era algo al fin de cuentas) y le rezó a todos los dioses de los que se acordaba esperando el momento.

Hermione cerró los ojos antes de caer de espaldas hacia el suelo deteniéndose toda actividad en la biblioteca para en unos segundos convertirse en un pandemonio, incluida incluso Madame Pince que trataban de saber que estaba ocurriendo, aunque en la opinión de Ron parecían más un grupo de elfos domésticos alocados, pero ya era hora de entrar en acción; arrodillándose a un lado de Hermione y al otro lado Harry estos intentaron halar la razón de porqué se encontraba así la castaña tratando de no caer en pánico.

"¡Harry, Hermione no respira!" dijo Ron en su papel agarrando al azabache de las ropas.

"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!"

"¡Rápido, necesita respiración de boca a boca!"

"¿Que qué?"

"¡Hazlo tu Harry!"

"¿Pero yo por qué?"

"¡Solo hazlo!" dijo Ron prácticamente arrojando a su mejor amigo sobre la inconsciente forma de Hermione, en ese momento, tan cerca de su amiga, Harry se armó de valor y tomó una bocanada de aire para empezar con el procedimiento que les habían mostrado.

Ron miró su reloj y contó, 3, 2, 1 y en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y por un impulso intentó sentarse incrementando más la 'respiración de boca a boca' de Harry convirtiéndose en algo más esta vez; Ron Weasley se rió para si mientras ambos tórtolos se quedaban en el beso un poco más de tiempo caminando lentamente hacia las puertas de la biblioteca sin que nadie lo viera, claro que todos tenían puestas las miradas hacia Harry y Hermione.

Fuera de la biblioteca lo esperaba una joven de pelo negro y uniforme de Slytherin recargada en la pared con un pequeño frasquito en las manos.

"Sabes que podía haber salido muy mal¿no es así?" Pansy Parkinson le dijo con su clásica mirada arrogante mientras Ron solo rió.

"Lo se, pero fue genial, hubieras visto sus caras cuando ella despertó, salio incluso mejor que en el plan original; sabes, sabía que había alguna buena razón por la que te pedí ser mi novia" dijo Ron haciendo que Pansy entrecerrara los ojos en una mirada algo amenazadora.

"¿Y esa es?"

"Que contigo y tu permiso con Snape podemos hacer de todo, esa poción que pusimos en el desayuno de Hermione funcionó a las maravillas, haber si ahora sí se le declara Harry" mientras Ron seguía en su propio mundo al haber triunfado en su cruzada de 'Unir a Harry y Hermione' Pansy adoptó la pose más sexy que podía.

"¿Es acaso solo por eso que te gusto?" Ron se calló y casi cae desmayado de lo rojo, aunque mejor los dejamos así antes de que esto se convierta algo no apto para niños.

**Lo se, lo se, pareja sacada de la manga, pero me gusta, no puedo evitarlo, por cierto¿alguein sabe si es pareja tiene nombre? Por que está Harmony, Fire and Ice y Red Moon, pero no se si esta tiene nombre.**


End file.
